Alice's Dark Hours
by Cosmo-Madness
Summary: If Alice had her way, she would have left her loved ones on a positive note and return to the world underground. Unfortunately, a secret scandal and selfish intentions threaten to ruin her life and destroy those who were innocently caught in. Miss Kingsleigh must muster her muchness and solve the mystery if she and the people she treasures the most want to survive unscathed.
1. Prologue

**Alice's Dark Hours.**

* * *

**Alice in Wonderland and it's characters are owned by Lewis Carrol whilst this adaption the story is based on belongs to Tim Burton. **

**Now it's time for me to jump back on the wagon of fanfiction after a long haitus. This story has been on my mind for months and I couldn't wait to type it out. **

**So read, enjoy and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Prologue: A promise worth keeping.**

The grandfather clock's tall spiny black hand pointed towards the number twelve. Loud booming chimes sounded through the house, midnight. Usually the sound would be unheard of as the family would be too sensible to be up at this hour. Although tonight, in the sombre Kensington house in the foggy streets of London, was not a time for normal routine.

The young woman sat with her head down, her emotionless face shrouded from the dimly illuminated lamp that shone across from her. She had gotten back from her successful business trip a few hours ago and was excited to share her exotic adventures with her friends and family. Although when she marched proudly off the boat she was met with a grim look from Hamish Ascot, his face not the least showing any signs of his usual arrogance. He told her the news, and home bound they went.

Now she was waiting patiently for the door to open, her hazel eyes shifted towards the faint strip of light underneath, soft sounds could be heard. Minutes of silence persistently spiked her patience as she was gradually finding it unbearable to sit quietly and wait for her turn. The troubled blonde shot her head upwards and let out a weary low moan towards the ceiling. She then took a quick glance towards Lowell, who sat beside her; his expression unmoving and calm, preparing himself, ignoring her the best he could. She knew she wouldn't be getting any solace from him.

The door finally creaked open which prompted them both to shoot upwards. Light flickered from the room as the shadow of a woman walked out, her head and arms drooped. She threw herself into Lowell's waiting arms and whimpered into his chest, her cheeks and stained with tears. Her young woman inhaled a deep breath and crept away towards the open door. She shot one last wavering look towards her older sister and brother in-law before entering.

A sole warm yellow light glimmered from a lamp beside the large white bed. The covers were as clear and pristine as they could be. The only thing that kept them from perfection was the dying old woman who constantly coughed and wheezed. The young woman stood stiff where she was, twiddling her fingers in agitation. Her mother's face craned to the side and caught sight of her. Her features creased as she let out a smile. "Alice…" she breathed, talking was an exhaustion to her. "…you've come back."

Alice revealed a half-smile in return and journeyed to her mother's side. "Of course mother, did you think I would just get up and leave you forever?" she chuckled. This was unfortunately followed by a harsh string of wheezes that made Alice snap into a panic. Her mother coughed into her weak bony fist. They worried woman was about to sprint out the room to get help when her mother grabbed her by the sleeve.

"There'-here's no…need." she managed a reassuring smile. Her daughter went down on her knees and rested her crossed arms on the mattress, looking to her mother longingly. "I want to spend my last minutes in peace."

"Yes." Alice agreed meekly as she took her mother's right hand in hers. She was happy to see her mother again. But not in the way that she had hoped. At least she seemed content.

Helen's eyes wondered over her daughter's face, scanning it for change. She could see that her skin had tanned, her blonde mane of hair was longer and her hazel eyes had retrieved the lost zest of life that had gone missing since Charles had died. "Oh Alice, you silly girl…you've changed so much…" her mother said.

The young blonde rolled her eyes. "I hope for the better, at least I can still remember who I am." she replied. This made the old woman chuckle slightly before being hit with another cough. She breathed deeply before continuing.

"How was it?" Helen wondered. "The voyage…China?"

"Good, excellent, wonderful…you would love it there." her daughter replied, her excitement rising.

Her mother's face lit up at that statement. "I would do anything to go there…Charles would agree."

Her smile widened at the mention of her father. She could only imagine him in an ecstasy of wonder at being in such a colourful, foreign place. She almost forgot. "I did it mother. I secured an agreement with the trade companies there. We're trading with them now." she announced.

A light instantly flickered in her mother's eyes. "Charles…would be so proud," she coughed harder. "of…you." Her frightened daughter tugged at her mother's wrist. Her coughing subsiding, for now. "Alice…if there are two things you could do for me…"

The young woman leaned closer, holding her breath. "Yes mother?"

"Under my pillows…" she motioned. Her youngest daughter slowly crept her fingers under the heavy pillow and touched a solid, felt object. She pulled it out to find a small navy blue box. Opening it sent waves of shock into her system as tears began to well up in her hazel eyes. "Oh, oh mum." she trembled.

"One of the two…pairs that Charles gave me…on our wedding day. Margaret has the…white ones, the blue ones…will suit you. Try them on." Helen's raspy voice asked.

Alice carefully picked the contents out. A pair of small blue earrings that glinted a light hue. She adorned them without a fuss. Seeing them on her daughter's ears, Helen looked in a peaceful awe before another coughing fit took hold. Her terrified daughter's lips trembled as a lump rose in her throat. "Mum?" she froze when a small cry came out of her mouth and more tears poured down her cheeks. "What else. What else is there?"

Helen's eyes drooped closed. "…continue to be who you are." her tone was voiceless, but relaxed. "I haven't seen you…more happier…figuring how to solve the…impossible things in life…it reassures me." her face fell. "…you have done so well…"

One last long breath escaped her dry cracked lips. Alice had seen it before. That calm expression that belonged to her grandmother when she passed away. The sunken eyes and limp body. Her vision of her mother began to blur as warm tears fell.

Her mother was gone.

* * *

**Cosmo: Well...that was a depressing start.**

**Madness: Depressing, an old woman's just died and you want people to 'enjoy' this story?**

**Cosmo: Bear with me. Thankyou for reading everyone. Reviews are welcome, page hits and favourites are welcome too.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alice's Dark Hours.**

* * *

**Alice in Wonderland and it's characters are owned by Lewis Carrol whilst this adaption the story is based on belongs to Tim Burton. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sisters in black.**

Alice gulped, restraining the urge to cry as her mother's coffin was lowered gently into the ground. The church bell droned in the background as men in black bowed their heads down in terms of respect. The only two women who had begged with the masses to go were Alice herself and her sister Margaret, who yearned to say one more goodbye to their dear mother before she was buried beside her husband in Highgate cemetery.

Margaret stood as still as a statue beside her. Her face, that was somewhat obscured by the black veil that hung over from her black hat, was frozen in a neutral expression. Though her blue eyes looked pained as she did her best not to cry out in agony. Poor Margaret. To see her dear mother, the woman who she looked up to, the woman who held her hand when she suffered from wedding jitters being covered in mounds of dirt was harrowing to watch.

As soon as the vicar ended his heartfelt speech, the men began to depart, though not without giving the women a sad nod of condolence before they left. Margaret was profoundly grateful that the Manchester family were considerate to arrange a lavish send off, the best black carriages and horses were acquired and her husband had promised her that her late mother would not be disappointed by the proceedings.

"Do you want to go now darling, it's best that we leave before it starts pouring. You wouldn't want to get your dress ruined?" Lowell asked his wife gently. Looking up, both sisters could see the dull, grey clouds that drifted above them, rain would probably follow. Margaret smiled thankfully and put a delicate gloved hand onto his shoulder in endearment, but shook her head.

"No. You go on ahead, I'll join you and the guests later." she said. Her husband's supportive smile faltered slightly as he understood her wish and left. This left only his sister in-law, who had decided to sit down in front of her parents' burial, in Margaret's company.

"Alice."

Alice turned towards the source of the whisper and bit her lip as her sister slowly approached. Margaret gave her sister a wavering smile before settling down beside her. Wrapping a comforting arm over her younger sister's shoulder for support. "You will stay with us, okay." she said. "I will look after you. We'll look after each other." her voice began to break, though it remained soft. "We will get through this. Mother will rest in peace, and she will be happy knowing that…we're happy…sorry I'm-" she let out a shaky breath before she covered her mouth, tears followed. Alice didn't utter a sound, but gritted her teeth as streams of wet tears fell down her face.

It was only five days since that dreadful night and Alice just couldn't bear to let go of the image of her mother's face when she departed from the living. She was going to miss the few smiles of approval that her mother gave her when she actually looked presentable enough to be let out in public. She yearned to hear that comforting voice that her mother used when she was attacked in the night by her bad dreams. To Alice, Helen Kingsleigh was the rock in the family. Strong, silent, polite and protective. She could not foretell how days would play out without her mother's stern but beneficial daily presence.

"Why did she have to leave so soon?" the tearful blonde whispered.

Margaret could not offer an answer, but chose to hug her sister tighter.

* * *

'_Twas Brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

_All mimsy were the borogroves:_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_She lumbered over logs, tripped over roots and her face was torn by the sharp fingers of branches. However, she did not dare to scream nor stop and fix her tattered dress for a loud, monstrous roar erupted, sending flocks of frightened birds out of the trees from fear. _

_The little girl, no older than eight, panted heavily as she flailed through the dense forest that grew darker and morbid as she ran. She could hear the monster's footsteps getting closer and closer and she couldn't afford to stop._

_Fortunately for her, it was no sooner until the young child spotted the great Tumtum tree. She grabbed it's gnarled but strong bark and fled behind it. She began to cower as a set of eyes that flickered like a house on fire appeared from the shadows. A purple tongue lashed out and hissed, trying to sense where its prey had hidden. Soon the tongue retracted and was replaced by a menacing, toothy grin that made the little girl shiver._

"_Found you!"_

_The little girl gasped in horror…_

And found she was lying on her back with her head resting on a pillow and her body covered in white sheets. Alice panted and bolted herself up into the sitting position, her eyes darting around her surroundings. She was no longer in the morbid wood and this made the lone Kingsleigh sigh with relief. It was only a dream. A stress induced dream that was brought on from yesterday's sorrowful event.

"Expect the Jabberwocky to take pleasure in all this." she mumbled grimly.

Alice looked down and groaned. The young woman was still wearing the black mourning dress that she had attended the funeral with. Memories of the funeral that took place yesterday poured into her mind. Both she and Margaret had remained rooted to the same spot in front of their parents' graves when the rain decided to mourn for their mother's passing. It was Lowell who found the two grieving sisters shivering on the spot and had to drag them back towards the carriage.

Unfortunately her older sibling took the brunt of the wet and cold for Alice's sake and was sniffling and sneezing when they got back home. Margaret was quietly hushed upstairs into her room and Alice was left standing alone in the hallway. Feeling numb and tired and completely blind to polite etiquette, the sad, cold woman trudged into her room and tumbled onto her bed.

She crept towards the mirror and could only shake her head with shame as she saw the complete mess the woman reflected back at her was. Her golden mane of hair was like an undiscovered jungle that was overgrown and untamed. Black ink stains dirtied the skin under her eyes and her dress was crumpled and the smell of dampness still lingered somewhat. The frustrated woman dug into her drawer and grabbed her brush and oriental perfume and set to work. Her mother may be dead, but she couldn't afford to fail her sister's expectations.

She then opened her drawer and took out the hard felt box and opened it. The blue earrings gleamed as she lifted the lid. She wouldn't dare to leave her room without them on.

It took her a while, and several hard tugs, but Alice was finally presentable enough to leave her home without getting stared at. She could see the warm beams of light that shone from behind the closed curtains. The sunlight beckoned for her like a piece of forbidden fruit that made her yearn to open them and let the light explode into her room. But she knew she couldn't, she would be seen.

So Alice quickly left, only to be welcomed by the dreariness and gloom of the rest of the home. The past week had been the same. If Alice had any long period that she hated the most, it was always the mourning period. The young woman whipped her silver pocket watch from out of her pocket and looked at the time. Half past six in the morning. Best to say that Margaret would be too ill to leave the confines of her room. Although, even if she were well, she would be too weak to bring herself to make her presence.

The younger sister quickly swept out any stray creases in her dress and quietly pushed the bedroom door open. The master bedroom was engulfed in a perpetual gloom. Not one ounce of light was visible. "Margaret." Alice uttered softly. "Margaret are you there?"

"Hmm," came a sound. "Oh it's you Alice." Margaret acknowledged wearily. The young woman squinted and managed to barely pin-point her sister's location. Margaret was sitting alone at her vanity, her back towards her sister. She did not turn.

"I just came to check if you are alright. How is your cold?" Alice inquired. She could hear her dear sister sigh. The younger sister stepped forward carefully and looked over Margaret's shoulder. She was fondling with something. A cube of some sort.

"Do you think I should wear them?" Margaret's voice cut through the dreading silence. She opened the lid and picked the contents out. "Alice, are you wearing them?" she murmured.

Alice registered the meaning of Margaret's words and felt her ears. Surely enough the small, hard gems clung there. "Yes." the young woman confirmed.

The woman before her turned round to her sister and let out a shaky breath. "Alice," she took a deep breath. "I don't think I can do this…I mean, mother never let us touch these, when she was here." she choked, which made Alice lay a hand on the distressed woman's shoulder and squeezed it. "I shouldn't have these, she should still have them." she trembled.

"No. No Margaret of course not." Alice soothed as she placed a delicate hand under her sister's chin and lifted it upwards until their eyes met. "Mother gave us these earrings. She wanted us to have these. I know it's difficult, but there's nothing wrong about what your doing. Mother would understand." she said.

The sad woman looked down in thought, the earrings sitting in the palm of her hand. She nodded. "Your right Alice. Why am I being so silly." she shook her head and chuckled as she applied the jewellery. She smiled graciously at her mirror. Seeing her mother's precious engagement earrings adorned filled her with a warm, shining sense of triumph. The two sister's eyes met and they both shared a warm smile. Nothing could shatter the comforting silence that swept between the two sisters.

"Margaret, could you come down here a minute!" Margaret's husband called.

"I'll be coming down soon dear!" the surprised woman answered, and looked to Alice kindly. "You go on ahead, we'll be having guests round." she said. The young blonde was quite despondent over her brother in-law's untimely interruption, but smiled encouragingly at her sister and left to go downstairs.

She could hear no loud ticking as she set foot in the main corridor. It had been silenced since her mother's death; its pale white face was a painful reminder that made her nose sniff and her fingers tremble. Seven minutes past twelve at midnight. The sad woman dropped her eyes downwards and carried on to the next room. She opened the door and met the room with a sorrowful gaze.

Alice felt as if she had stumbled into Miss Havisham's parlour. The sun's welcoming rays of light were shunned by the long dark curtains that did nothing to lighten the dismal atmosphere. Pictures and portraits that contained her family were taken away of lying downwards on surfaces, faces of her relatives had disappeared to protect them from possession. The clock that rested on the mantel at the top of the fireplace had been silenced just like the grandfather clock in the corridor. Behind it, the mysterious looking-glass was covered by a dreary looking veil.

It was the lack of fresh air, colour, faces and light that made the young woman sick and miserable. It was just like being in Crimms all over again; there was no joy, nor peace, just the underlying theme of death. She would do anything to spring out the front door and dance and frolic through the puddles in broad daylight.

Not that proper customs would allow her that blessing.

"Excuse me Auntie Alice."

The blonde waltzed round and smiled as she stepped back to let the young child step through. Despite the joyless black clothes that he wore, Thomas Manchester smiled brightly at his aunt. "Hello Thomas, you're looking cheerful this morning." Alice admired, surprised to see that the child was able to keep his chin up despite his gloomy surroundings.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Laura, she's counting in the kitchen." the boy said. He noticed the closed curtains and crept towards them. He placed his shoes just under the satin rim of the curtains and ran towards the door, though not before putting a finger over his mouth and making a 'shush' sound towards his aunt. Alice replied with the same playful gesture and began to look inconspicuous as the boy ran off.

A maid stumbled into the room soon after. Laura, one of the maids of the household, looked flustered and flapped her arms around in panic. "I'm sure he was around here somewhere sir." she blurted out into the corridor. "Miss Kingsleigh, have you seen Thomas?" she pleaded with the young woman.

"I'm sorry but I have not." Alice replied with a straight face, trying not to smirk as the woman shuffled away and began to skim around the room for hiding places.

"Well you better find him." Lowell marched into the room and looked down his nose towards the crouching woman. "The Kents will be arriving soon." he warned. He turned to Alice and the young woman could see that his face was fuming from frustration. "I swear when I find that boy, I'll box his ears."

"Now now Lowell I think your being a bit too harsh," Alice teased the older gentlemen, which prompted him to grimace.

"Now now Alice don't you dare make fun of me." he said lowly back. The young woman's hazel eyes darted towards the curtains where her nephew's shoes were still sitting, not even Laura had spotted them yet. "This is serious," he interrupted her fun. "The Kents will have our head if the boy's clothes even get a speck of dirt on them. Margaret will be shattered." he said, looking up towards the ceiling where his wife still dwelled.

"I wouldn't worry a bit Lowell. I've never seen her in a chipper mood since I saw her last, she'll be fine." Alice reassured. "And speak of the devil; if you pardon the expression, here she comes."

The young blonde was right as the sound of hurried footsteps were heard and her graceful older sister strode in, her smiling face seemed to have lightened the atmosphere of the dull room significantly. "I'm sorry I'm late everyone." she chimed.

To Alice's confusion, Lowell hardened face softened as he beamed towards his wife. "Not at all dear. It's good to see you in better spirits." he said before planting a light kiss on his wife's cheek. Margaret kissed him lightly on the cheek back and grinned proudly.

No words could describe how happy she was at that time. Despite the dreadful tragedy that befell them, the harrowing send off and shady, depressing surroundings; seeing her family in a good mood was steadily starting to raise her spirits. If only these bright moments persisted, then the dreaded mourning period will go off a bit more smoothly and they will all come out of it better and readjusted in the end.

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Madness: Then the doorbell rang...Then what?**

**Cosmo: CLIFF HANGER :D**

**Madness: Aww c'mon...**

**Expect this story to be updated at least once a week. As always reviews are very well appreciated. **


End file.
